Tristan and Serenity
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Tristan and Serenity are in love. But will Joey break these two up? Please read and review.


Tristan and Serenity  
  
It had been a long day for Serenity. She had just gotten her eye surgery, and was now in the recovery room. She sighed and laid down on her hospital bed. Why was Tristan there and not her brother. He was supposed to support her and comfort her. " What's wrong?" Tristan asked. " It's nothing Tristan. Where's Joey?" she asked him. " He's in battle city right now. He might duel soon so I'm going to go home, I'm going to get my laptop so we can watch the duel." Tristan smiled at her, although he knew she couldn't see it since she had bandages over her eyes from the surgery. He hurried to his motorcycle and got on. He rushed down the streets so he could return to Serenity fast so she wouldn't have to be alone. As he was driving to his house, he thought about Serenity and how it must be hard on her since her brother wasn't there, and tomorrow was her birthday. He was going to slug Joey if he didn't show up. Even though he wasn't a part of the Wheeler family, he cared about Serenity more than a sibling or parent could. He finally reached the house and grabbed his laptop. He raced outside and got back on his motorcycle. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Serenity was thinking about how their family split up. Her mother had left Serenity's father because he was an alcoholic and often used Serenity as a punching bag. She never told her mother, because even though her father was abusive, she still loved him a lot. But she never knew why they had to leave Serenity's best friend, her brother behind. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought about it. But after the bandages were taken off, she could see him for the first time in several years. She stopped crying at the thought of that. Suddenly Tristan walked in the door. " Hey, I'm back." Tristan put down his laptop. " Hi Tristan." Serenity smiled at him. She just started to realize how lucky she was to have such a nice guy come to visit her when her brother couldn't make it. Tristan got onto the website to see if there were any duels occurring. " Not one duel is going on!" Tristan mumbled. " That's really strange. Battle city started an hour ago but no one is dueling." Serenity wondered why a duel wasn't being fought. At about eleven o'clock, Tristan was sleeping in the visitor chair. Serenity couldn't sleep a wink though. She was too excited about her first birthday party with Joey there again. She was going to turn fourteen. She still wasn't as old as Joey and his friends, but she was only a year behind. She finally laid down and went to sleep. When she woke up, she found a bunch of people there, she didn't have her bandage on! She couldn't see Joey anywhere. She looked around, but still, no Joey. She looked at her mom. " Where's Joey?" She asked." Didn't you notice your bandage is gone?" Her mother said. " Yes, and that's how I can't find Joey." Serenity answered her mother. " Honey, Joey didn't come." Her mother told her. " What!" Serenity shouted in anger. " He was supposed to be here. This was important!" She started to cry. Tristan sat down with her. " I know you're upset. I am too. Although, I don't really know how you feel, I'll try to help you. Joey went to go to an important duel." Tristan said calmly. " More important than me seeing him for the first time in years at my birthday party?! I don't even see why I got my hopes up for nothing." She got up and turned to everybody. " I'm going to go take a walk." She added. She turned out of the hospital room and walked around the halls a little. After that got boring, She went outside and sat on the bench. She thought about how Joey should have been there. Tears streamed down her face and she looked down. "Maybe I'm making too big of a deal about some stupid birthday party. But when am I supposed to see him again. I have to get on a flight back to London in about two hours. I'll never see him or Tristan again." Her and Tristan had gotten pretty much attached ever since Serenity came to Japan to get her eyes operated on. He was always there for her. This made her cry even more. A little while later, she went back in her room, and asked everybody but Tristan to leave. Tristan could tell she had been crying. " What's wrong?" He asked her. " I'll never get to see you or my brother ever again." She answered. " I could always come with you." He said. " You're needed here in Domino. With my brother and your other friends. I can't take that away from them." A little while later, Serenity got dressed and had to leave. When she walked out, she saw Tristan. She went over to him. " Please tell Joey I love him and I'm going to miss him. I also love you Tristan. And I want to thank you for staying with me in the hospital." She gave him a kiss, and with that, she ran off and was gone. Tristan left and went to go find the rest of the crew. He was so depressed that she had to leave, that he barely talked to anyone when he found Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Bakura. " What's with you?" Tea asked Tristan. " Serenity left for London." He answered her Joey stood up, he didn't know she had left. " What?! I never got to see her." " And whose fault is that? You went to go duel when you knew she was counting on you. You should have seen how much she cried because you didn't show up at her birthday party! Actually, it wasn't even a party since she ran out of the room!" Tristan was fuming. He didn't understand how Joey could be so careless. " Like I could help it!" Joey shouted back. " I'm out of here." Tristan left. He knew when he was older, he was going to find her. He loved her too much to give up on her. Later that day he went home. The phone rang and he picked it up. " Hello. This is Tristan Taylor." Tristan said into the receiver. " Hey Tristan." Said a very familiar voice. " Serenity?" Tristan asked. " Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I made up my mind. I'm coming to live in Domino." Serenity answered. " How are you going to get here? Your mom didn't want you to come." Tristan wondered. " I'm on a plane. My mom is letting me go. She said that you and I were practically made for each other. She saw how you came to the hospital every single day I was in there." Serenity said. " Well, I have to go. I have to go to sleep since its nighttime here. See ya soon." They hung up and Tristan was so happy, he couldn't think of anything else but her coming. A few hours later, He went to sleep. When he woke up, he called Serenity. " Hello, This is Serenity." A tired Serenity said. " Hey, its Tristan. I wanted to know when you were going to get to the airport." Tristan said. " Oh. I should be there in about an hour. Why, are you going to pick me up?" She asked. " Yeah." Tristan answered. " Well, I'll see you in a little while. Bye." Serenity hung up the phone. She started to smile when the plane started to plummet down. " This is your captain. We have everything under control. Don't panic." Serenity didn't feel come despite what the captain said. Finally, the plane crashed. Serenity was hurt badly. She had a piece of the plane on her. She still had her cell phone though. She called Tristan since she was only a half an hour away from Domino. The phone rang and he finally picked it up. " Hello." Tristan said. " Tristan. You've got to help me! I'm stuck in the plane. The fuel ran out and the plane crashed." She cried out in pain because of the plane piece was on her leg. " I'll be there very soon. But where are you?" Tristan asked. " I don't know. I do know I'm a half an hour east from here." She yelled in pain again. Tristan hung up the phone and headed to where Serenity was. When he finally reached there, he went inside. " I'm over here." Serenity yelled. He found her and got her leg out under the plane piece. He carried her out and called the ambulance. They went to the hospital and she got her leg bandaged up. " Thank-you so much for saving me, Tristan." Serenity said. " No problem." Answered Tristan. " Well, still. You saved my life." Serenity said. " Well, you guys can go home now." The doctor replied. They both went to Tristan's house and Serenity laid down. " Do you want anything to drink?" Tristan asked her. " No, I'm fine." She answered him. He sat down next to her and remembered how Joey didn't even know Serenity was leaving. Thank goodness her mother decided to let her stay. "I'm going to call your brother." He told her. He got up and picked up the phone. Joey answered the phone. " Hey, this is Joey." Joey said. " Hey, its Tristan, I wanted to let you know, Serenity is going to live here in Domino." Tristan informed Joey. " Where is she going to stay?" Joey asked Tristan. " Here, at my house. I have a spare bedroom." Tristan said.  
  
  
  
Malikslover here! This is all I have for now. Please read and review. ^_^ 


End file.
